Cory Fusting
Cory Fusting is an artist and non-musician locally known for his graphic design and art contributions to various unsigned and independent bands since 2010. Mainly working with bands in the Louisville and Lexington scenes in Kentucky, he has also done flyers, graphic design and various art for bands along with his own personal projects under the aliases of "CoryCory" and "Doodlehound". Along with his personal work he's also an admin and frequent contributor to Riffipedia (Under the alias YourNamePlease) since meeting Tom Geddes in 2015. As of late 2017 he is currently the head admin and lead contributor for Riffipedia. Biography Fusting was born in Louisville in 1985 and lived somewhat of a secluded life through most of his childhood. In summer 2004 right after graduating high school he would partake in a school of art and design to attain an associates degree in Graphic Design in eighteen months. Around the same time like most people of that age, he'd find a fascination with music (Mostly doom metal but also showing a fascination for all genres). After years of personal issues he'd eventually meet the owner of Gubbey Records, a music label based in local indie and pop bands, in 2008. Meeting at a job they both worked at they shared a mutual interest in some bands and eventually kept in touch. Two years later, Fusting would work with Gubbey Records for a split 7" between indie/punk group Furlong and bar guitarist Anderson released in September 2010, gaining his first major project in the process. He'd maintain a working relationship with the label on various musical releases until 2015, the last to date being the third in the label's Head Cleaner compilation series, which featured 188 bands and spanned nearly eleven hours. Sometime after the Furlong/Anderson release Fusting would also put more time into personal art as well, maintaining a webcomic for five years and eventually leading to a series of satirical art and tributes to his past as a video game enthusiast (also known as "Sharpie Killers"). In 2010, he'd befriend members of various bands through multiple local scenes within Kentucky, also contributing flyers to various bands over the years. Eventually in 2012, Dirtbag formed and Fusting expressed an interest in working with them, citing a personal goal to compose a graphics or art release for at least one doom band in his career. Since then, he's contributed some kind of graphic work to all of their releases to date along with numerous flyers & tour posters. On rare occasions he'd set up and sell art as well with various bands such as The Great Sabatini, Autocrat, Toke, Stone Titan and the previously mentioned Dirtbag. Beginning in August 2013 Fusting would begin the Doodlehound blog which initially composed of reviews of bands local and non-local along with the occasional special write-up. Unreleased artwork and art-related articles would be involved. On 14 April 2014 he would post the first Distant Revisitation review, a revisit of 13 by Black Sabbath. On 14 May 2014 a second Distant Revisitation writeup would be published based on Last Rites by Pentagram. Since 2015 the Distant Revisitation reviews have followed a "tribute anniversary" format, usually following on the anniversary date of an album's release (Commonly tenth or fifteenth, occasionally twentieth, twenty-fifth or thirtieth). The first review of that sort in the new format would be a tribute to Variations on a Theme by Om on 14 February 2015.Doodlehound In October 2019 he would opt to no longer do Distant Revisitation tributes, due to a lack of views and risking redundancy, opting for the final selections being Dopethrone by Electric Wizard and Spine of God by Monster Magnet.Doodlehound Blogspot In February 2016, Fusting would announce A Date With Doodlehound, a curated art & music showcase depicting his own art, live bands of personal choice, and an art collaboration with each performing band/musician. Showing an interest in more than just one genre, he ultimately selected R. Keenan Lawler (An experimental blues musician), Shutaro Noguchi (A Japanese-born psychedelic folk musician) and Andy Matter (A Louisville musician with his own rock n' roll band Ten Wet Dollars) as his curated lineup. A Date With Doodlehound happened on 23 July 2016 at Modern Cult Records in Louisville, Kentucky. On 24 March 2017 Fusting would announce that he would have a book and CD compilation in the works entitled Positively Lost: The Art of Doodlehound. The book portion is slated to contain a host of artwork over the years including exclusive pieces while the CD would be a compilation of artists he "has worked with and respects".Doodlehound FacebookAccessed 24 March 2017 On 27 May 2017 it was announced a new curated art & music showcase is slated for 7 July featuring Dirtbag, Hawkbill and Godking as the bands of choice. Later on 16 June 2017 it would be announced that Slow Joe Crow & The Berserker Blues Band would join the bill in a special reunion performance. On 26 November 2017 it was announced that Positively Lost was finished and a test copy was sent to press with the release date set for 23 February 2018 with the following release shows: *23 February 2018 - The Cure Lounge, Louisville, KY (With Black Kaspar, Blind Scryer, Dirtbag) *24 February 2018 - Best Friend Bar, Lexington, KY (With Hawkbill, Blind Scryer, Dirtbag) * 26 February 2018 - Highlands Taproom, Louisville, KY (With DJ Weedman) On 26 February 2018, Fusting would take a hiatus from drawing, graphic design and social media, citing "a sense of closure" in the wake of the book and CD release. Since then he has returned to art in a "stop-start" capacity with no new works currently planned. In the summer of 2019 a sequel to Positively Lost would be announced though no definitive date would be set. Personal Life Fusting was born in Louisville, Kentucky and has lived there almost all of his life. Along with an avid interest in stoner rock and doom metal, he expresses a fascination with boxing, video games, art and other genres of music. Discography as a Graphic Designer / Artist * Furlong & Anderson - Gubbey Records Split Series Vol. 1 - Layout, Graphic Design (2010, Gubbey Records) * Rare Treats - Wolf in People's Clothing - Layout (2011, Gubbey Records) * The Hookers - Horror Rises From The Tombs - Photography (Back Photo) (2011, Green Mist Records) * Furlong & Sick City Four - Gubbey Records Split Series Vol. 2 - Photography & Partial Layout (2012, Gubbey Records) * Opposable Thumbs - Opposable Thumbs - Layout, Graphic Design (2013, Gubbey Records) * Tamara Dearing & IamIs - Gubbey Records Split Series Vol. 3 - Layout (2013, Gubbey Records) * Various Artists - Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 1 & 2 - Layout, Info Sheets Design (2013, Gubbey Records) * The Tallest - Check The Spectrum - Layout (2014, Gubbey Records) * Andy Matter - Pacific Midwest - Layout (2014, Gubbey Records) * Dirtbag - Dirtbag - Artwork, Layout, Photography, Graphic Design (2014, Self-Released) * Various Artists - Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 3, 4, 5 & 6 - Info Sheets Design (2014, Gubbey Records) * Yoko Molotov - As The Tears Go By - Artwork (Digital Single) (2015, Eviction Records)SoundCloudAccessed 15 September 2016 * Dirtbag - Keef Transmissions - Artwork, Layout, Photography, Graphic Design, Publishing (2015, Doodlehound) * Various Artists - Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 7, 8, 9 & 10, 11 - Info Sheets Design (2015, Gubbey Records) * Dirtbag - Sinking Ship - Layout, Graphic Design, Artwork (CD) (2016, Doodlehound) * Meezerpocalypse - M@N OR @NIM@L - Artwork (Digital Single) (2017, Meezerpocalypse)Meezerpocalypse * Meezerpocalypse - Gone & His Wife - Artwork (Digital Single) (2017, Meezerpocalypse)Meezerpocalypse * Various Artists - Positively Lost: The Art of Doodlehound (Book + Compilation) (2018, Doodlehound) * Dirtbag - Voided - Layout, Graphic Design (2018, Doodlehound) *'Droneroom' - I'll Make It Up To You, I Swear... - Artwork (2019, Somewherecold Records) Equipment * Sharpies * Paper * ESP LTD B-50 Bass Guitar External Links *Blogspot Page *Doodlehound Facebook Page *2014 Interview via The Deep End *2018 Interview via The Deep End *Cory Fusting on Discogs References Category:Artist Category:Visual Artist Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Dirtbag Category:Stonecutters Category:Freeform Jazz Category:Indie Rock Category:Indie Pop Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Experimental Category:Riffipedia